Fire Emblem: The cursed wyvern
by Nottisam
Summary: Matt is a 17 year old student training to be a warrior in his lords army. But one night his academy is attacked by soldiers of his lords army. Matt sets off to find the truth behind this. This is the storyline of 'CHOOSE YOUR OWN CLASS, FIRE EMBLEM STYLE.


Here's the storyline of 'CHOOSE YOUR CLASS, FIRE EMBLEM STYLE'. So read if you want to find out what happens. There shall be either one or two battles a chapter

Disclaimer: You must be crazy to think I own Fire Emblem. But if you do, see a psychiatrist. (I open for business soon.)

-#-----------#-#--#-#----#-#-#--

"Oi, Matt, what class did you get drafted into?" Richard, a 17 year old kid with black hair, standing at about 5'11 asked Matt, his cousin, who was 16, had a sandy brown afro, standing at 6'6.

"I got drafted into specialized weapons: Dragoon. What about you?" Matt replied, and then asked his older cousin.

"I got lance: Knight. Not bad, but I couldn't really find anything else that suited me." Richard said as he took out his favourite possession, which was his sketchbook. He had just noticed a rather nice flower patch, where the colours contrasted just right.

" Do you ever stop sketching?" Matt asked mockingly, knowing that Richard did indeed stop sketching.

"Naw, I sketch while I'm asleep. Anyway, did you here what the others got into?" Richard asked halfmindedly, to involved in his sketch to care.

"Well Jess got into sword/lance: Cavalier and Emma got into magic: Ancient." Matt sounded almost depressed when he said Emma's name.

"What about the other others?" Richard was still involved with his sketch, so he didn't really care.

" Well, Jono got into bow: Archer, Sara made magic: Troubadour and Grey got perfect marks and chose lance: Wyvern knight." Richard was now finished with his sketch and was packing away his stuff.

" So what are we doing now? I heard that we would have to go to our individual class's and learn to use our weapons." As they came to the junction, they waved goodbye and walked down their respective corridors, not knowing that they wouldn't see each other for 5 months.

5 Months later.

Prologue +

It was late at night at the military academy. It was quite. The students had been asleep for a few hours. Tomorrow was to be the new recruits graduation, where they would be put together as a squad and sent on missions. ! CRACK! Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass and people running through corridors. Quick as a flash, Richard grabbed his armour and lance. As soon as he was ready for battle, he stepped out side and started impaling foes on his lance. As he cut a steady stream through the invaders, he noticed that there were some people on the ground, with blacked skin and bones. _Must be the work of Emma_, Richard thought to himself. _I better meet up with her; we will stand a better chance together._ As he made his path to the source of the blacked skin he found, that, it was becoming easier and easier to kill the intruders. "Emma, Emma are you there?" Richard yelled while stabbing worthless grunts.

"Yeah Richard I'm alright." Emma was blushing, knowing that Richard couldn't see that she was blushing. Emma was 5'6, with shoulder length copper hair. She was rather bored with this mindless killing, as she preferred to think about Richard. As she bent down to pick up a new book, she noticed that there was a dagger at her neck. "Ahh" –Twang- Swoosh-

"Are you alright?" Jono, their bald headed, 5'2 friend asked.

"Thanks Jono, you saved my life." Emma had been scared out of her wits and was now clinging to Richard.

"Umm. Emma, you can let go now." No one could see Richards face through the armour, but he was smiling slightly.

"Ow right." Emma was blushing profoundly as she let go of Richard.

"Well now that you have stopped snuggling, I suggest we find Jess and Matt." Jono looked around as he notched another arrow into his iron bow.

"I know where Jess is, but I have no idea where Matt is." Emma tossed her old Flux tome out the window and pulled a new one out of her robes. Richard wondered where Matt was indeed. He knew that Matt had just got back from 5 months of intensive training, only meeting up with Grey when they went to pick up there wyverns. He also though he could bet his life savings that Matt was near Jess, as Matt had a long-standing crush on Jess. What Matt didn't know was that Jess had a crush on Matt to. _My cousin's an idiot when it comes to love _Richard though to he.

"OW SHIT!" Emma's loud cry had interrupted Richard's thoughts.

"What?" Richard wondered what could be so important as to cause Emma to cry out loudly.

"The invaders were headed to Jess's room. And if I remember correctly, she doesn't have a weapon." Emma and Jono where running hurriedly to Jess's room while Richard walked at a slower pace. As he looked at the bodies on the ground, he noticed that there were several arrows sticking out of bodies, the occasional throwing knife in someone's head and, most disturbingly, a mans left arm was bent up his own arse.

_Matt_ Richard thought. Richard knew that his cousin was one of two people who could be bothered doing that. The only other person, who could do that, was far away, under maximum security for another 3 months for setting fire to the warden's pants. All of them.

-AHH-SWISH-CRACK-

"SON OF A BITCH! WHERE'D YOU TAKE JESS!?" _Defiantly Matt _I pity the idiots (apparently) took Jess.

"You mean the pretty girl who sleeps here. We took he back to our base." The invader died with a snigger on his face. As he fell over, Richard noticed an arrow in his heart.

"Hello Richard, Emma, Jono." Matt said as he stabbed the invaders. "How have you been?"

"Good." Replied Emma.

"Alright." Jono said.

"Same old, same old." Richard said as he noticed the rather nasty spear on Matt's back, the bow in his left hand, and the shortsword in his right hand, and the sheath on his right hip and the quiver on his right hip. "So what's this about them taking Jess?"

"Those bastards" Stab, cry of anguish " Took Jess" Stab, another cry of anguish " And I'm, gonna find her" As Matt sheathed his sword and hung his bow on his back, he made a rather high-pitched whistle. As soon as finished his whistle, a wyvern appeared. "This is Omega. He is the only wyvern who can breathe fire, that I know of." Omega bowed to Jono, Richard and then bowed rather lower to Emma. " You scoundrel. Always flirting with females." Richard could have swore that the wyvern smiled at that comment.

"How are you gonna find the lasses, if your dead?" a cruel voice rang through the hall. " I mean, she'll still be alive when I get back to her, but you won't survive much longer than a few minutes." The invader ran at a shocking speed towards out heroes. He drew his axe and decided to go for Matt first. Matt sighed, drew his bow and fired at the invader. The arrow he shot flew right between the invaders eyes. Instant death.

"Omega, time to go." Omega bowed down and Matt got on his back. "Jono, I will need your help."

"Ok." Jono said as he climbed on the wyverns back.

"Emma, Richard, find Grey and Sara. We will need there help."

"Will do." Emma said as she hurried off to find Sara and Grey.

"Be careful." Richard said as Matt began his take off.

"I always am." Matt said as he urged Omega up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok it's a little different to what had happened in the original, but I hope it's still good.

Nottisam out.


End file.
